Solid fuel rockets have typically consisted (by weight) of about 23% ammonium perchloride (NH.sub.4 ClO.sub.4), about 15% aluminum powder, and about 12% of a polymeric binder such as a butadiene rubber. The exhaust gas contains roughly twenty per cent by weight of hydrogen chloride (HCl), which is often referred to as hydrochloric acid. With mounting concerns about pollution, there has been increased objections to the firing of such rockets. The firings can be for use of the rockets to carry a payload, or to dispose of the rocket fuel. Disposal of rocket fuel has recently become of increased importance due to disarmament. Because of the danger in handling the solid fuel, it is generally preferred to dispose of the fuel by burning the rocket while held to the ground. A method and apparatus which minimized the emission of the most objectionable pollution component, hydrochloric acid, would increase acceptance of rocket burning for disposable or other purposes.
There have been suggestions that neutralizing material such as particles of magnesium or sodium nitrate, be mixed with the fuel in the manufacture of future rockets. Such neutralizing material is compatible with the existing fuel (does not significantly reduce storage life). However, such proposals for future rockets do not avoid the pollution produced in burning the large number of existing rockets.